Modern vehicles are equipped with built-in communication devices that enable the vehicles to remotely communicate with different service providers. The communication devices may include subscriber identity module (SIM)-equipped network devices that enable the vehicles to use a cellular communication network to communicate with the service providers. Accordingly, the built-in communication devices may enable other devices in the vehicle to provide a multitude of services. These services may include in-vehicle security, trouble diagnostics, concierge, emergency assistance, and/or global positioning system (GPS) navigation capabilities.